Berolina Gremory/Tropes and quotes
Tropes and references regarding the character Berolina Gremory from Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. For more tropes, follow the link to TV tropes. Berolina Gremory provides the following tropes: Action Girl: 'And by action, we do do mean ''action. '''Adorkable: Bubbly, naive and gentle and without much hold towards reality. Might be inherited from her mother, and even after her character development, still the biggest dork in the fanfic. * Ditzy Genius: '''Not saying much, but Berolina is extremely intelligent and has shown extreme signs of insight, as she knew they couldn't trust Annabelle's claims to fight fair, and actually scores quite high during mid-terms. Still, her link to reality is still very thin. '''Affectinate nickname: Either Rina-chan or Bero-bero. Irene calls her 'Berolins' for some reason. Strangely enough, the times she has been called by her full name, Berolina, can be counted in fingers. * Only known by their nickname. An arm and a leg: Loses her right arm to Miyama, and since then she uses a organic protesis that has the annoying habit to be pulled off. Animal Motif: Moths and butterflies, see Butterfly of death and rebirth below. Artificial Limbs/Cloning Body parts: A combination of the two. Like Naruto, she got a fully-bandaged left arm made from her own cells and magic to replace the one she lost against Enma Miyama. Badass: Just like Rias and Ichijou, counting the way down: * Badass adorable: A petite, dorky and naive young lady that can pack a mean punch. * Beware the silly ones. * Badass Boast: "Would you shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here.". Double as Borrowed catchphrase from Nemesis. * Badass family: Her mother is a non-action girl. The rest of her family just kick as much butts as her group. Her father is a Demon Lord by military achievements alone. Nemesis is also capable of ditching a good chunk in a bad day. * Badass group: Her peerage, which includes the current sekiryuutei, a ninja, a witch and the descendant of one of the most powerful strategists and warlords in history. * Badass Princess: The next heiress of the Gremory clan after Nemesis and the daughter of the current Lucifer demon lord and granddaughter of the Grandmaster. It counts. * Heartbroken Badass: '''Ichijou's betrayal hit her real hard, so much she practically commited suicide by ditching her Gremory name to live as Ludger. * '''Pop-cultured Badass: Even moreso than Ichijou! Who can actually outmove an closet Otaku while good points and flaws of long-running manga characters? * Crounching moron, Hidden Badass. Bedmate reveal: Just like Rias. Berserk Button: She hates when people mocks or touches her hair. At first, it was because her way to admire Rias. After the third arc, however, it becomes a precious token as Ichijou compliments her red hair. Betty and Veronica: The Veronica to Yoko's Betty and Ichijou's Archie. Big Eater: Reveals to be one. Breasts Expansion: Inverted when regarding Level Zero. Butterfly of death and rebirth: Her character development is symbolized by her transformations and change in appearance. Her first personality represents the young and ignoirant larvae; her Ludger-phase represents the cocoon and finally, her current one represents a full-grown and matured Butterfly. Character Development: Was really a flat character with superficial dreams, shallow relationships with the rest of her peerage, only calling them by their titles and Innocently Insensitive. After her Hum'miliation Conga Line', she turned her back on her own beliefs and tried to live her life as someone else, and only then she began to understand that she must carve her own path in order to be strong, and anything else is a consequence. Her relationship regarding her peerage and family get also a step up, right after Ichijou. Chewing the scenery: Pre-character development Rina used to gloat aboutn the greatness of Issei Hyoudou and the beauty of Rias Gremory, with her yearning to be just like her. It has some renmants of it even after Volume 6. Clingy Jealous Girl: Really clingy towards Ichijou after her character development and having her feelings for him. Not in a very serious matter since she knows she's only one in a harem, but still there. Club President: Subverted! Despite being the king of her peerage and the main protagonist, she's not the club of the Suggestion Box Club. Ichijou is. Cold ham: Ludger was stoic most of the time, but could still dish some pretty hammy speeches about the Bael. Composite Character: Rias' position, Koneko's strength, Asia's personality. Cursed with Awesome: Her Alastor powers for herself. Makes her somehow an unhuman monster with small tints of transformation, but aside from that, she gains super-strength, the ability to control small but firm strings and a sixth sense. Deconstruction: Word of God states that Berolina is what Rias would be in a very cynical light. Is she caring and loving to her peerage like Rias? Yes, but she actually hates everything about them and only sees them as servants to her bidding and to turn her into a better light, specially Ichijou. Does she want the best out of her peerage like Rias? Yes, but only as a mean for her ends and her ends alone. Did she use a Rating Game as a way to get freedom? Yes, but unlike Rias who tried to escape an arranged marriage, Berolina wanted to stay a Jerkass by loving Rias's shadow. Both met their respective red dragons on incident, but what Rias saw as a lucky shot, Berolina saw as an opportunity. If Ichijou is the anti-Issei, Berolina is the anti-Rias. Deuteragonist: Post-character development, Rina becomes the second most proeminent character in the fic, and what drives the plot around volume 8 is her reconciliation with family and friends. Doting Parents: Both Alice and Cohen spoiled her daughter a bit too much. The reason why she's so deranged at firsat glance might partially be because of this trope. Dull Eyes of Unhappiness: As Ludger Bael. Dumb Muscle:'''Innitially. She has the strength of a truck with a mind of one. She gets better. '''Easily forgiven: Zig-zagged. Her family was okay with her running away from home, Mizuki was okay with her murdering her past self and, lets face it, her reconciliation with Raven was nothing much in the development department. However, others such as other devils and Annabelle don't seem to want to forgive her. Eldritch Abomination: Her true form, just like her great-grandfather and Grandfather. Unlike them, however, she doesn't have control over it and she might die if she's not careful, doubling as a Deadly Upgrade. Epic Flail: Using her moth strings, she can easily glue/string her opponents and toss them around like ragdolls. Expy: Due to her clingeness, sweetness and kindness, she's a lot more like Asia than Rias, ironically. Apparence-wise, she shares similarities to Mio Naruse or Lilith Azami. * Medaka Freaking Kurokami: Both started off as beautiful, slightly quirky, later-sociopathic anti-heroines with a dash of innocent insensitivevess whose power were unmatched and changed their color to more darker tones, being also the magical girlfriend of the Loser Protagonist. After being hit by the Humble Pie, both received an Important haircut change and are more popular than ever before. Both even have a suggestion Box club! * Red Saber/Nero from Fate/EXTRA, as both are ambiguiously bi main heroines and quite the large hams about their accomplishments. Mind also that, while they're all about It's all about me, they definitely love the protagonist, and respect the pride of their opponents. Fatal Flaw: Its very subtle, but Berolina's biggest flaw is her pride as a Gremory, which she says it doesn't need anything else to achieve victory. After a very convoluted arc, she learns that she has to pay respect for all aspects of her lineage, and not just one. First Kiss: With Ichijou, as Ludger. Is complicated. Foil: Towards Rias. While Rias was a composed, calm, mature young woman who was madly in love with Issei back in the day and who loved her peerage as a family, Berolina is impulsive, slightly-sociapathic ge'nki girl innocently insensitive' who cared only for her goals and her goals alone, and who personally hates Ichijou the most. In summary, Rias was a mature and selfless woman with hardly any flaws, Rina is a selfish and immature brat with hardly any redeeming qualities. * Also, she's the biggest foil to the protagonist Ichijou: Berolina is practically a princess in the underworld, descedant of the previous Devil King, granddaughter of the supreme demon lord and daughter of both the second most powerful devil and one of the strongest mother in the series, filled with achievements, glory and money, considered somehow a genius with abilities Rias herself took years and several traumas to achieve and being able to have her own peerage around the age of 10 by earning them; while Ichijou came from a humble and simplistic, if not unusual household, with low scores and grades, common lifestyle and low self-steem issues. Rina is highly idealistic, so much it bends all the way in being uncaring since she thinks everything, regardless of her actions, will turn out her way, losing all faith when she lost once, while Ichijou is cinical and bitter, yet this mentality is what makes him relate with others easily and be sharp against trouble, having so little faith in himself that even losing with a fight is a great achievement for him. Turns out, they'e the second closest the fanfic has of an Official Couple. Four-Girl ensemble: The Chidish naive one to Tasha's Pretty, Annie's tomboy and Liu Bei's Team mom. Foreign Fanservice. Gender-Blender name: Ludger is not a girl's name, at all. Genki Girl. The glomp: Rina likes to demonstrate affection the old way. Both Ichijou and Raven developed ways to counter that. Good old Fisticuffs: When the chips are down, Rina has heer super strength to back her up, and she packs a mean punch. We're not talking about fancy martial arts, she punch people in the face. Ham-to-Ham combat: Her first Rating Game with Nemesishave both sisters shouting at each other about their ideas while throwing everything they got. Unlike other examples, this one is kinda tragic. Heel-realization: It took her 6 volumes and the death of her own sister, but Berolina finally realized how utterly unpleasant an demanding she was being, and decided to change after it. Hellish Pupils: Constatly slitted, inherited from her father of Alastor Origin; Heroic BSOD: After her defeat by the hands of her own sister and Ichijou's betrayal, Rina entered in a vegetive state that made her bitter and dellusional, making her become Ludger in the process. Heroic RROD: Her power of destruction on highest levels will crumble her physical body and might as well kill her on the worst hypothesis. Heroic Self-deprecation: After her character development, Rina continues to be the lovelable goofball from before, but she realizes that her time as the anti-Rina and Ludger made people extremely bitter around her, and because of that, seeks atounement for her acts. Ichijou says he's okay since he has her back,. Hidden Depths: A natural athlete, full of disposition that loves to eat, but hides everything with Rias elegancy. It turns out after her character development. Hot-blooded: She gets kinda overexcited about some minor stuff. Idiot Hair: And it can detect youkais and other supernatural entities. No, really. Idiot Heroine: Not stupid per se, after all, she is considered a genius, but she lacks tact. She really lacks tact. She gets better. I'm Crying But I Don't Know Why: As Ludger, regarding Ichijou's loyalty. The Immune: Downplayed. Since she's a descedant of the Alastor, her body is immune to the poison other Alastor produce, such as Nemesis's. Irony: By rejecting her idea to become like Rias, she became Just like Rias. It runs in the family: Her shameless attitute, hammy disposition, extremely strong physical prowess and overprotective zeal over family are, ironically, inherited from her father. * She's also somehow compassionate yet shallow like her mother. Strangely enough, Nemesis was the one who inherited the good portion of the Gremory, while Rina's the one who inherited all that is bad from her parents. It's all about me: For the first 4 volumes, Ichijou and peerage were forced to do Berolina's biddings just so she could found the new Occult Research Club, with her as the president. Anything else is not of her concern, including their names or Ichijou's mental baggage. Jerkass: Boderline sociopathic hero? Check. Lack of empathy for others, even her own peerage and family? Check. Spoiled Brat who thinks everything is all about her? Check. She gets better, way better, after her character development above. Knight of Cerberus: As Ludger. Everytime she appears in the story, the tone becomes heavy, depressing, botherline creepy, and the fact that she's the first named character to commit murder on-screen doesn't help. Let's Get Dangerous: Her first action scene has her body-slamming Annabelle Across the room and having time to sing "Bloody Stream". The rest of the chapter has her screaming and laughing around shooting Balls of Power of Destruction left and right. So much for idiot Rina, eh Ichijou? Locked into strangeness: Part of her usually crimson hair was tinted black as her reform after her Ludger phase. Ichijou likes it. Loving a shadow: Her initial idea was to become juist like Rias, who she saw as a heroine and role-model. This obsession is what drove most of the plots of the fist 6 volumes, and pretty much all of her actions prior it. If it wasn't for that trope, Ichijou's adventure would be completely different. Probably. Magnetic Hero: Post-character development, she becomes quite the charismatic leader, and adquires new friends, make ammends with new ones and gain several other followers at school and the underworld. Case in point: Guan Yu of all people respect her! Meaningful Name: Berolina Chess, also known as "Anti-chess", regarding her relationship with the rest of the previous Gremory group. She's not like Rias at all. * Composite Name: Named after the combination of her Great-great-grandmother's name, Venelana(Benerana) and her grand-auntie's name, Rias(Riasu). * Family Theme Naming: Berolina, Nemesis and Alice are all named after variations of chess. * Significant Monogram: B'erolina '''G'remory='B'''oosted '''G'ear. '''Mistress and Servant Boy: The mistress to Ichijou's servants, although their relationship are not like it, and apparently Ichijou has the development and moral higher ground than her. She gets better. A Mother to Her Men: Tried to be this. She's more of a True companions now. Ms. Fanservice: Must make amends: Her Anti-Rina and Ludger phases left her with a deep guilty complex, which she wants to repair with her friends, family and peerage. Part of the events that follow Volume 8 is her trying to make amends with her family and friends back in the underworld. Nice Girl: Becomes this after her character development. The Nicknamer: Used to call Kurama "foxy" and Annabelle "ninja", as well Kyou as "mama" and Satsuki "Eldest sister". Instead of endearing, this was to show that she lacked motivation to even call people by their names. * Hey, you! Obliviously Evil: Well, obliviously jerkass, at least, for the first 6 Volumes. Ojou: Berolina Gremory of the Gremory clan. Phrase-catcher: "Shut up, Rina/Gremory!" Power at a Price: She indeed becomes stronger as Ludger, but her personality and sense of empathy vanished completely. Even after returning, Mary said that she won't be the same ever game. Precision F-strike: Of all the characters, Rina is the one who swears the least(of all who do, at least). Hearing her say that Ichijou is an "asshole" and claiming she "doesn't have to coup with his shit anymore" can be quite unnerving. Pretty Freeloader: She doesn't do anything house related, and usually escapes when home activities are on the run, having to be dragged by Ichijou. Invoked by Ichijou, who forces her to help him put on the table and/or wash the dishes so that she could "earn" the right to live with the Tsukinos. Property of Love: She's Ichijou's King, after all. Rapunzel Hair: Pass down her kness, and God helps you if you touch it. After her character development, she cuts it short shoulder-length. Rule of Symbolism: * See Butterly of Death and Rebirth above. * By the end of the Miyama Runaway arc, she loses her right hand, and claims that her transplant can't feel anything. The boosted Gear is in Ichijou's left hand. She now can only feel Ichijou's right hand. * Berolina is a variation of Chess also known as 'Anti-chess'. 'Say my name:'' 'Ichijou-kun''!', almost a '''catchphrase. * On a tearjerker note: NEEEEEMEEEEESIS...!!! School Idol: Becomes one after her character development. Shameless Fanservice Girl: Ichijou's wonder if that's genetical. It turns out that she used to do that only to mimic Rias, and she wears proper pajamas to sleep. She Is the King: In title only. * Non-respect girl. Ship Tease: With Ichijou. It became to the point the only thing separating them from Official Couple is the lack of the words "boyfriend" and "girlfriend". Shout-Out: Many. * Her Evil piece chant on Ichijou was based on the song 'I was born to love you' by, You guess it, Queen. * Her name is the composed name of both her relatives Venelana and Rias. * "do you feel lucky now, punk?!" * When she first battled against Annanelçle, she sang 'Bloody Stream', by Coda. Shower Scene: Shared one with Ichijou. His first response was to kick her out. Slapstick knows no gender. Sibling Yin-Yang: With Nemesis. After her character development, they get better. * The glorious war of Sisterly rivalry. * Foolish Sibling, responsible Sibling: The foolish to Nemesis's responsible. * Thicker than water: Subtle, but its kinda sweet how Rina still call Nemesis "nee-chan" despite their innitial animosity. Spoiled Brat: The oblivious type. She doesn't understand social interactions and usual thinks things will turn out her way for the better, throwing massive fits of rage when it's not the case. The detriments between her and Nemesis are based on how spoiled she was. * Spoiled Sweet: She gets better. Stepford Smiler: To put it bluntly, she hates Ichijou a lot, and only coup with his personality so that he could become the red dragon emperor she wanted him to become. She still says she hates him a lot, but its clear she fell for him during her stay as Ludger. Strong Family Resemblance: Her mother is only a younger Berolina, Nemesis is described as 'Older Gremory' once. Super-powered Evil side: Ludger Bael. Technical Virgin: She sleeps naked on Ichijou, got almost rape by him, blew him and gave him a boob service... Yet, she's still a virgin in a way... Maybe. That woman is dead: Says that verbatim to Ichijou as Ludger. It doesn't last. Tomboy and Girly girl: The girly girl to Annie's tomboy. * After Volume 6, she becomes the Tomboy(with a girly streak) to Yoko's Girly girl. See Betty and Veronica above. Took a level in badass: After her character development. She's now a Armored Tank Lightning Bruiser with strategical mind and her own double lineage to back her up. Took a Level in Jerkass: Her Ludger phase. And after her character development, she somehow became less patient and abrasive with people, although this is a sign of her development. Uneskilled but strong: Her strong point, but as pointed out by Nemesis, the result of her Fatal Flaw. Villain Protagonist: During the events of the Crimson Kings arc, she's (sorta) this to Nemesis's (sorta) hero antagonist. We used to be friends: Inverted with her relationship with Raven. She's the one who turned bitter and hateful for the Phenex, resulting in Raven hating her in return. White Sheep: Subverted. When Alice, Cohen and mainly Nemesis were introduced, they were shown to be ruthless anc kind of jerks, while Rina was innocent and somehow ditzy. Turns out, she's somehow worst as her parents, and her sister Nemesis, the first Big Bad, is in fact the White Sheep. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Terminology